simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Aero'Guns
|} }}|yes|small|standard}}-talk" id="t_blp" style="background:#FFFAEF; text-align:center;" | Procurando mensagens antigas? As mensagens mais antigas foram movidas para o Arquivo. Visite Usuário Discussão:Aero'Guns/Arquivo 1. |} {|align=center class="usermessage" width=100% |- | Bem vindo (a) à minha página de discussão! Sintam-se livres para me mandar uma mensagem (mensagens mal educadas serão respondidas da mesma forma) Abraço a todos, Aero'Guns thumb|left|Salve Guns'! thumb|Salve Aero! thumb|salve Aero'Guns (agradecimento ao usuário Monkey0 que disponibilizou esta imagem.) hahahaha hahahahahahahahaha! eu matei o presitende Lula hahahahahahahaha! --Leskelutor 23h28min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) sumiu cadê as mensagens que você tinha recebido agora tem só uma mensagem(a que eu escrevir) --Leskelutor 23h34min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Dúvida Adicionei uma notícia (sobre os selos dos Simpsons) e gostaria que a a notícia aparecesse na página inicial, nas "ultimas notícias" como eu faço isso?? poderia me explicar? valeu --Stopinski 17h36min de 9 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Valeu! Obrigado pela ajuda, na próxima vez vou ver se consigo colocar lá... ahh, outra coisa, acho que dá pra tirar umas notícias mais antigas dessas "ultimas notícias" né? lá tem notícia de anos atrás, da época q iam estrear a temporada 18... isso não é notícia recente! o q acha de tirar? --Stopinski 21h57min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) reditico armet forthe "bem vindo". Adriclausi retrigu far ber. Adamastê. --Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 02h54min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) arckzham redtyui arkham tres fred utir English. Erdsa opli tricko. Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 20h56min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) So... So, i don't can speek more with you. Bye! Stay with God. Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 21h07min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Não tá rolando... Não tô conseguindo entrar nas notícias q aparecme na pagina principal, quando eu clico em Predefinição:Destaque Notícias entra lá na página de notícias, mas naquela página normal, não na da inicial... --Stopinski 22h54min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) - Agora Sim! consegui, obrigado pela ajuda! --Stopinski 11h38min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Voltei e sobre vandalismos Respondi as suas mensagens na minha página de descussão. Agora eu to com acesso a Internet liberado aqui em casa, o que vai ajudar a estar sempre aqui por perto. Ah, e quanto aos vândalos, já bloqueei indefinidamente dois IPs responsáveis por fazer a festa nas páginas de usuários aqui. Vamos colocar ordem nisso aqui agora! Obrigado pela ajuda! --Vu2c 18h28min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Yes Thank you. Good bye. Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 01h11min de 14 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) bom dia bom dia --Leskelutor 17h54min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) simpsons eu odeio espera chega a temporada 20 dos simpsons. --Leskelutor 18h09min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ps:eu acho que o nome do primeiro episodio da temporada 20 vai ser(em portugues)"homer,o caçador de recompensas" e você? pss:como e que quando vai editar alguma bota aquele quadradinho azul. psss:simpsons e incrivel. pssss:eu não botei os acentos nas letras dessa mesagem. psssss:desculpa se tiver algum erro ortografico. Se Viu se viu o Chelsea vai jogar com Barcelona.--Monkey0 23h19min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ---- o jogo vai se 06 de Maio.--Monkey0 23h19min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ---- Eu acho que é 19:45, mas nao tenho certeza.--Monkey0 23h34min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Voltei! Voltei! E fiz o arquivo! Você retirou aquele "negócio" da fonte do artigo destaque. Pois aquilo é Direito Autoral. Eu peguei do blog do Bartman005. Como Prometido Tambem coloquei o video do AeroSmith.Ahh...Kiss.--Monkey0 00h19min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) bom dia bom dia Aero'Guns --Leskelutor 17h37min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ... quando eu perguntei como e que faz o quadrado azul eu tava na verdade perguntando como que far aque quadrado beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem peqinininho não aquele grandão. --Leskelutor 18h05min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ... tenho uma boa noticia:a temporada 20 estreia depois de amanhã. desculpe eu esquecir de bota quem enviou a ultima mensagem(sem contar essa mensagem)foi eu Leskelutor --Leskelutor 18h10min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) boa noite boa noite. --189.81.30.237 22h09min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) boa noite boa noite --Leskelutor 22h22min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) novo usuário oi aero'guns,eu queria que você editase o usuario da minha prima(que acabou de se cadastra na wiki simpsons) na lista de usuarios, o usuario dela é mãenu. --Leskelutor 21h50min de 18 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ps:manda uma mensagem de boa vinda pra ela temporada 20 a temporada 20 estreia hoje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Leskelutor 17h29min de 19 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) bom dia booooooooooooooooooooooom diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! o episodio ontem da temporada 20 foi muita legal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Leskelutor 19h08min de 20 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Hê Bom, estou um pouco desligado e sua página de discussão tá um pouco poluída, não? O RB do AC/DC não comprei e não vou. Vi no YouTube as músicas sendo tocadas e o Highway to Hell? Tem um solo do Angus Young antes! Mas precisa comprar a guitarra do RB? Não serve do GH?? Os destaque-artigo sou quem edita. Mas se Não editar até a sexta, é sinal que você deve mudar. Se a sinopse da WikiSimpsons estiver muito grande, veja no blog do Bartman005. Os quebra galhos talvez use na página de discussão. Gosto de Guns Aero Kiss e Scorpions um pouco. *--Cassetete071 23h03min de 22 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) O Chelsea lançará novos kits (uniformes) no dia 01/05/09. Mas tem foto no Google. Fico "sinistro..." viva os simpsons Os simpsons não e apenas um desenho, e sim um modo de viver.Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa os simpsons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sim sim pode mover pra medalha de prata. tu já olho tu já olhou que na nova abertura tem uma foto do homer na sala do bart? Aero'Guns eu errei o jogo do Chelsea x Barcelona vai ser 28 de abril terça feira.--Monkey0 20h13min de 26 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ops Aero'Guns eu percebi que na lista de episodios na temporada 20 lá tem como segundo episodio Lost Verizon mas na verdade é casa da arvore dos horrores 19,por favor arrume isso. --Leskelutor 17h56min de 27 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :B Aê,tem algum outro meio de me comunicar com você?.QQ Tô aqui Pois é... eu ia comentar isso q o cara ali em cima comentou, a lista de episódios da temporada 20 não tá seguindo a ordem dos episódios q estão passando, mudei o nome do episódio do dia das bruxas, mas ele deveria ser o segundo da lista, tá fora de ordem... não sei a ordem correta pra arrumar, veja lá se puder. Pensou q eu tinha parado de editar né? não parei não, mas só edito quando tenho alguma coisa nova pra colocar ou quando acho qlguma coisa pra arrumar, mas estou por aqui. --Stopinski 13h16min de 29 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Já mudei o nome do episódio... Ué, o nome do episódio que passou domingo eu já coloquei lá, é "a Casa da árvore dos Horrores XIX", o segundo da temporada, mas não sei qual vai ser a ordem da temporada inteira... --Stopinski 17h09min de 30 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Opa... Porque que colocaram um monte de imagens promocionais de antigos episódios lá na parte do episódio da casa da árvore do horror da temporada 20? que que tem a ver isso? posso tirar fora? E outra coisa, eu ví o episódio novo ontem, mas não sei quel o nome em português... vc sabe? --Stopinski 12h20min de 4 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Os 3 episódios da tem 20 que já passaram já estão com os nomes traduzidos, mas na lista que aparece dentro dos artigos dos episódios os nomes continuam em inglês e fora de ordem! entendeu o q eu quiz dizer? eu não sei arrumar, dá uma olhada quando puder... --Stopinski 12h41min de 5 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Tá estranho... Quando eu entro na descrição de alguns personagens aquele menu lateral aparece em cima do texto, ele não fica ali do lado esquerdo... isso acontece na descrição do Homer e do Bart tmb... não sei se em mais algum tmb tá assim. Daí nem dá pra ler o texto... --Stopinski 13h21min de 8 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Sim, foi esse episódio mesmo, já colocaram o nome em português! --Stopinski 12h57min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) E como vc fica sabendo que alguém criou um novo artigo? tem como eu saber quando alguém criou?--Stopinski 12h51min de 13 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) sim Sim o novo episodio é Curvas Perigosas, mas não se preucupe eu já movi dangerous Curves para Curvas Perigosas. --Leskelutor 00h25min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Nãohttp://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200905.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Eu não quero participar do Mutirão da Tradução não(eu sou ruim em inglês) e parabens novo adiministrador e parabens tambem por contribui para que a WikiSimpsons tenha 1.000 artigos desculpa esqueci de assinar a ultima mensagem. --Leskelutor 00h34min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Os simpsons anti ontem ganhei o the simpsons game pro meu PS2=) mas o meu PS2 não dá funcionando=( mas eu vou concertar=) --Leskelutor 17h41min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) tu sabia que... tu sabia que o ultimo episodio que passou nos Estados Unidos é Coming Homerica? --Leskelutor 22h45min de 19 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Notícia falsa! Ei, colocaram a notícia Homer faz alusão a Susan Boyle em episódio da 20ª Temporada, mas eu desconfio que essa notícia seja falsa, isso aí é mentira, na temporada 20 nem tem nenhum episódio com o nome "Springfield Got Talent", e eu já tinha visto essa notícia em outro site, e lá tinha uma montagem muito mau feita com cenas de episódios antigos e o Homer com uma voz muito estranha, dizendo q era uma cena desse novo episódio, mas não é!! É melhor deletar essa notícia pois quase certeza que isso é mentira, quando a Suzan Boyle ficou conhecida a 20ª temporada já estava feita, nem tem como isso ser verdade!! --Stopinski 01h04min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Cara, vc tem q concordar q essa notícia é muito estranha, não tem nenhum episódio com esse nome e esse vídeo não passa de uma montagem com cenas de episódios antigos... aqui diz que não é um episódio, e sim um pequeno vídeo feito para a internet! Vou escrever lá na notícia que talvez isso não seja verdade, eu sei q estão divulgando em vários lugares, mas pode não passar de um boato. beleza? --Stopinski 11h03min de 26 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Opa.. podemos atualizar a seção de curiosidades sim, mas o dificil é achar curiosidades novas ne´? hehe --Stopinski 11h06min de 27 de Maio de 2009 (UTC)